After Work Massage
by loveless9
Summary: Tony is almost done with all of his work, but when exhaustion strikes, Bruce figures out a way to fix it. Rated M for lots of smex.


Tony lay on his back, and stared off with a pained expression on his face. His head pounded and his eye lids fluttered about. It had been a week since he slept and 3 hours since he had coffee. The engineer had been chest deep in a project lately that had been assigned to him. Tony hated being timed, and his stupidity had gotten the best of him since he blew it off till the last minute. And now after 3 hours of filling out paper work he was finally finished.

Tony let out one more sigh and tried to get up, propping himself on his elbow, but subsequently fell back onto his back with a light thud, and a deep groan. The lazy thud of socked feet on tile approached Tony, as the smell of bitter coffee filled his nose. A blue mug appeared in front of his face.

"Bruce you are a saint," smiled Tony, watching as Bruce made his way to the chair on the other side of the couch the engineer laid.

"No just a friend helping another friend," Bruce smiled sipping from his own mug full of warm tea. Tony looked over and smiled while watching Bruce calmly sip on his drink.

"You still use that 'ol thing," laughed Tony looking at the white mug Bruce held.

The mug was given to Bruce the first Christmas him and Tony had spent together. The mug was white and in black letters read 'World's Best Lab Assistant!'

"First thing I grabbed," shrugged Bruce bringing the cup to his lips. In all honesty, Bruce loved the cup. It was sweet and made Bruce feel accepted with Tony. Bruce used the cup as much as he could.

Tony chuckled and sipped on the bitter coffee before laying his head back down on the couch.

"So how far are you on the project," asked Bruce. It had been a while since they talked. Bruce learned early on that Tony should be left alone when working.

"Pretty much done," said Tony slowly sitting up and placing the mug on the table in front of the two scientists, "I'm just so tired I haven't slept in months."

"It's been like maybe a week Tony," Bruce said rolling his eyes.

Tony lightly chuckled, watching as Bruce stood up and walked behind him placing his empty mug in the mini kitchen. The scientist grabbed the coffee pot and poured more into Tony's cup, kissing him lightly on his forehead. Tony sat up one more time and sipped the lukewarm coffee, while Brue put the coffee pot back.

When walking back to Tony, Bruce placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and started to rub them. Tony moaned into his cup that was placed lightly on his lips.

"God that feels good," Tony sighed placing his cup back down. His muscles relaxed as Bruce's hands went up and down Tony's back.

"When did you learn how to massage this well," Smiled Tony.

"Before I joined the Avengers, I worked as a doctor in third world countries, and most the times they would be in pain, massaging would be a way to treat them easily without using medication that would be hard to get."

All Tony did was nod his head and groan more. This was what he needed after a week like this. Bruce's strong hands moved around Tony's back, sometimes he would use his elbow to dig into the knots on his back.

Bruce then patted his back and started to walk away when Tony began to yell.

"Wait! I never said I was done with you!"

Tony looked at the scientist and gave him the best puppy eyes he could, which Bruce could never refuse.

In one swift motion, Tony took off his shirt and laid on his stomach. Preparing himself for Bruce's magic hands.

"I never agreed to no shirt," Said Bruce, feeling odd about the way this was going.

"Please Brucie, I've been working so hard this week," he groaned like a little child.

Bruce laughed, and began to work away the knots in Tony's back. Every once in a while he moaned and sigh as the stress and pain melted away.

"I love you so much Bruce," Tony sighed as Bruce giggled.

Bruce leaned down and started to kiss the small of Tony's back, going up and down. This time Tony's moan was deep and let out a small breath.

"What are you doing Bruce," Asked Tony.

"Helping you relax Tony," smirked Bruce, "now lay on your back."

Tony turned around and laid on his back, his arc reactor glowed a light blue against his lightly tanned skin. The engineer looked into Bruce's caramel eyes and smiled with their beauty.

Bruce started to rub along the top of Tony's chest, being gentle with the arc reactor. Tony moaned once again, as the stress melted away. At this point, there was no more stress in Tony, and now all of this was pure pleasure.

Bruce began to kiss Tony's chest again, going up from the chest to the base of his neck. Tony grabbed Bruce's face in his hands and placed his lips on the brown haired man. Bruce's lips were tender and tasted of warm tea.

It was Bruce's turn to moan now, as he let out a low grumbling moan that made Tony shiver with delight. Bruce fixed himself on top of himself, and kissed Tony passionately. Bruce rolled his hips against Tony's multiple times completely making Tony hard. He had never felt like this before, not with anyone. This was the first time Bruce and Tony had done anything other than kissing and it was completely perfect for both of them.

Tony gave Bruce a child like smirk, "You ready Brucie?"

Bruce looked down at the man he met briefly on the Shield Helicarrier, fought Asgardian monsters with, shared a large tower together, and was now debating if he wanted to give him everything they both wanted so much. Bruce was quite excited for this, but was worried neither the less.

"What if the other guy comes out?" Bruce said quietly.

Tony gave off this signature smirk, "I'm willing to take that chance with you."

Bruce felt his heart melt for the engineer that lay under him, and then reached for his smooth face for a kiss.

Tony didn't waste any time before reaching for Bruce's buttoned up shirt. While Bruce's shirt was getting unbuttoned, he rolled his hips into Tony once more, causing him to moan. Bruce ran his fingers through Tony's hair, which was soft and smelled of his shampoo.

All the button's on Bruce's shirt were undone, and started to slip of his shoulders. Bruce began kiss Tony's neck while lifting his shirt over his head. Tony's bare chest was slightly tan and the arc reactor glowed a bright blue in Bruce's face. Suddenly, and rather awkwardly, Tony shifted and turned. Now Tony was above Bruce, who was lying on this back. The black haired man smirked at the doctor and began to kiss his neck and go down to this collar bone. Bruce moaned in pleasure, it had been a while since something like this had happened and he was enjoying every minute of it.

While kissing down Bruce's chest, Tony began to unbutton the doctor's pants and gently un-zip the zipper. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony's neck to kiss him on the lips once again. They didn't part until they were both out of breath. Both Bruce and Tony were panting and completely aroused. Tony began to take his own pants off, now the men were almost completely naked except for their underwear that was constricting them both. Tony ran his hands though Bruce's hair this time, it seemed that the tension was killing both of them. They continued to kiss passionately, as Bruce rolled his hips into Tony's. Tony let out a loud moan, followed by a raspy breath. He moaned Bruce's name, making goose-bumps form on top of his skin. Finally when the tension seems like it's going to kill Bruce he quickly commands Tony.

"Get off of me, let me get down."

Tony raises his eye brows in surprise, and smiled at the doctor. Tony moves himself off of Bruce, who is now on the floor positioned on his knees. Bruce gently grasps the waists of Tony's underwear with his fingers and pulled them off. Tony's completely erect member springs out face-to-face with Bruce. Bruce begins to tease and starts to kiss Tony's inner thigh, licking his tan skin. Tony moaned uncontrollably and even before anything happened, a small amount of pre-cum started to pool on the tip of Tony's erected member. Bruce smirked while Tony began to blush a deep shade of red. The doctor gently took Tony's shaft in his hand and started to lick the very tip of his member's head. Tony began to moan loudly as Bruce rubbed his shaft.

"Bruce," moaned Tony, as Bruce began to place his erected penis in his mouth.

Bruce's head started to bob up and down on Tony's member. The engineer's whole body began to shiver in anticipation. Bruce moaned, while Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Bruce took his mouth off of Tony's member and started to take off his own underwear. Bruce went back to gently sucking on Tony's shaft, and began to rub on his own. His fingers gently played with his own member, causing him to moan between Tony's legs. Tony moaned Bruce's name once again while he shivered.

Tony gently took Bruce's chin in his hand, and smiled lightly.

"Ready?" Tony smiled. Bruce nodded his head.

Bruce moved to the arm of the couch and Tony bent him down. Tony gently inserted his cock into Bruce's hole. Bruce cringed in light pain as Tony placed his hands on the doctor's hips.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tony gently rubbing Bruce's back.

"Yes," Moaned Bruce. Tony smiled and began to thrust a little more. Bruce moaned in pain and in pleasure. The black haired man began to moan Bruce's name as he began to thrust faster. As Tony thrust faster, he reached over and grabbed Bruce's erection and began to pump. Bruce moaned loudly and uncontrollably. The doctor shivered and sigh Tony's name, causing the engineer to push down on Bruce's back. Tony began to thrust faster, and pump Bruce's shaft harder.

This was completely different for both of the men. This odd feeling of both of them coming together as what seemed like one person. Coming together as lovers and partners. Tony rolled his head back and closed his eyes as he continued to thrust. Bruce closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together in pleasure.

Time passed quickly, as the two men came together. It seemed like an amazing type of forever when finally Bruce tried to speak through muffled gasps.

"I… I'm almost there Tony," Bruce said. Tony continued to moan and groan as he continued to pump Bruce harder, while thrusting harder as well.

Bruce let out one last loud moan; suddenly Tony felt a warm liquid fall in his hand. Tony smiled and moaned as he let out a few more thrusts before cumming inside of Bruce. Bruce felt a warm liquid fill his inside as Tony pulled out. White cum began to spill from Tony's erection and Bruce's rectum.

Tony fell down on the couch while Bruce placed himself on top and snuggled into his bare chest, gently tapping on the arc reactor. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, but neither of them cared. Bruce let out a small sigh and gently closed his eyes.

"How was it?" Asked Tony.

"Just perfect," replied Bruce feeling very tired, "But you have to finish your work soon."

Tony let out a small chuckle, "Alright."

Bruce fell asleep in Tony's arms with a smile on his face, and a slight hue of blush on his face.


End file.
